


The Call of Tumblr

by FreeAsICanEverBe (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FreeAsICanEverBe





	The Call of Tumblr

Annie hesitated. But then she decided, ' _oh, fuck it.'_  

With a blank face, Annie spoke through the microphone, her voice coming out clear through the speakers. 

 

"I like your shoelaces." 

 

Annie tried her damned best to keep a cold and hard face as she stared straight ahead, the world around her seemingly deathly silent, as if you could hear the mice crawling around somewhere within the auditorium clearly. 

The pink tinting her cheeks, however, were uncontrollable, and was very much visible.

 

The silence was unnerving; people were staring at her and she was just about to give the mic to the next person when she heard a quiet voice speaking up from somewhere behind her.

 

"T-Thanks, I stole it from the president." 

 

Annie just about gave herself a whiplash when she turned to face the person who answered that.

She was met with the sight of a teenage guy, just about the same age as her (from the looks of it); and from her point of view: the cutest button nose ever.

 

Said guy jumped back in shock at her sudden movement, before they ended up sharing a look that screamed ' _where should we meet up after this?_ '. Annie stopped looking when she felt an elbow nudge her.

It was then that she realized that she and the cute button-nose guy had been staring at each other for quite some time now.

 

Her face flaming red and nose threatening to bleed from embarrassment, she hurriedly passed the mic before going back to curling in on herself. She made sure to listen carefully as they introduced themselves.  _Right after this, he's next...._  


Annie shifted a bit to stare behind her without making it obvious (though it really was), and...

 

"H-Hi, my name is Armin Arlert and I'm from Trost High School. I like to read, so yeah..."


End file.
